


Her Enemy

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's reaction after Tom tells her about Sorenson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Enemy

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT.

AN: Based on the last episode it had kickass scenes but unhappy Tom and Rachel had no scenes so this is my remedy.

++  
Rachel looked up started as a tiny teddy bear was placed in front of her, she looked up to see a very serious Captain Chandler standing there.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the blood on his clothes.

"It's not mine." He assured her.

"Can I ask why you brought a teddy bear to me?"

He then proceeded to tell her about the newest plot by the Chosen to infect people with the virus, Rachel had always had a strong stomach, but she felt this time she would literally be sick.

Then he explained the fight at the compound the chosen had and the firefight that followed.

Her mouth dropped open, "You kidnapped the brand new president and he's one of them?"

"Nothing ever comes easy for us."

The Captain went silent like he wasn't sure of how he should say what he wanted to say next.

"Something worse is wrong isn't it?" She asked.

"You really need to sit down for this."

Rachel did, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Sorensen is alive."

With those words, Rachel felt like the world had opened up under her feet and she was falling in darkness as the lab of the Vrney came before her.

"How?" She whispered.

"I wish I knew but he found his way to America."

She listened horrified wishing she could numb herself to Chandler's words, Sorensen had been working with the Chosen, using his ability to transmit the virus so they could find more immunes.

Rachel flew from her chair to the bathroom nearby and began throwing up.

Eventually she finished and her knees gave out and she sank to the floor.

She felt a cool cloth on her head and she looked up to see Chandler, she nodded grateful.

Eventually she got up and used a cup of water to get the nasty taste out of her mouth.

She saw Beatrice and Milowsky standing there, she had completely forgotten they were there.

"Who is Sorensen?" Milowsky asked.

Rachel gave him a quick rundown on events.

"Where is he now?" Rachel asked.

"Rios is working on him." Chandler replied.

Rachel felt rage, "You shouldn't be wasting precious resources on a mass murderer!"

"We couldn't leave him with the Chosen, Rios told me it'll be touch and go with his wounds."

"I should've killed him on the ship."

Chandler put his hands on her shoulders, "It wouldn't have brought back all the lives lost, you'd be no better than him."

"He deserves to be dead!"

Chandler embraced her, "I know and one way or another he'll eventually get there and burn for all eternity."

Eventually Chandler had to leave to go talk to Slattery, despite her anger at the situation she realized how much she had missed the comfort the captain's presence could provide.

She missed when they had time to talk, Baltimore had changed everything so much starting with the mission to cure the world.

She snapped herself out of it.

"You all right?" Milowsky asked.

"As good as I can be on this ship you have to be constantly prepared for the unexpected."

+++++++++++++  
Later she found Captain Chandler who was back in his navy uniform, she could admit deep down he looked great in both uniform and civilian clothes, minus the blood of course.

"Captain when Rios is done working on Sorensen can I come down to the infirmary with you?"

"What for?"

"He's a demon and I need to face him, I need to see for myself that he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"You can come."

Just then Slattery came, "Rios is done with surgery, and he said we can come down."

Slattery looked surprised to see that she was coming along but didn't say anything.

They entered the infirmary and Rachel stared at Sorensen, ghostly pale and barely breathing.

As far as she was concerned this fate wasn't fitting, he deserved a slow, painful, virus.

"Will he live?" Chandler asked.

"It's fifty, fifty right now, could go either way." Rios's tone held what Rachel felt, contempt for the man on the bed.

"Word will get out that he's here so post security here." Chandler told Slattery, "If he survives we'll try to find a court on land."

"Understood." Slattery replied.

Just then Sorensen moaned and his eyes opened, they were feverish. They then locked on Rachel.

"Maggie? They told me you were dead, I thought I gave you the virus."

The four of them looked at each other, then Rachel clenched her fists.

"I am not Maggie, you are a mass murderer."

He whimpered, "Maggie I know you're angry, I hate me too, I wanted to help I thought if others used their own genes and did what I did it would help."

He burst into tears, "It was never supposed to spiral out of control."

He passed out and the four of them stepped out of the room. "Talk about not playing with a full deck." Slattery said.

Chandler turned to Rios, "Keep us updated, keep his wrists tied, if he gets coherent I don't want him able to try anything."

"I will sir."

+  
They walked down the hall and Slattery returned to the bridge, Chandler walked her to the lab, Milowsky and Beatrice had left a note saying they had gone to the mess hall.

Rachel invited him to set down and explained Doctor Hunter's formula to him.

"Chandler's eyes widened; "That would definitely speed things up, I have complete faith in you."

Rachel felt happiness in her, the first time in a long while. "I missed these times between us."

He took a breath, "Me too I know it's strange but I sometimes wish we were back at sea before Baltimore, before everything completely changed."

"I wished we could've saved her."

Chandler's eyes filled with understanding, "Darien's death wasn't your fault, it was meant to happen."

He let out a breath, "Gets easier to say her name each time."

"How have you been doing?"

"Better, once we make the influence of the Chosen dwindle then I can take time to breathe, reflect, grieve, everything I'm sure everyone onboard needs, including you."

Rachel nodded, "I'd love to have more talks like right now."

"I've missed being around you Doctor Scott."

"Call me Rachel, I'd love that."

"Call me Tom in exchange." He grinned, dimples and all.

"You have a deal."

Both jumped as her phone in the lab rang. Tom picked it up, "Yes?"

He listened to who was on the other end then his eyes widened, "I understand."

"What happened?" Rachel asked, after he hung up the phone."

"Sorensen is dead."

Rachel felt glee, the demon was dead and could never hurt anyone again. "Maybe this is a sign things are turning for the better."

"I hope so," Tom replied, "I sure hope so."

AN2: Made up the name of Sorensen's wife and hoping he soon dies in the episode next week. It's the eighth episode so hopefully it'll be what Eric said in TV guide all those weeks ago.


End file.
